Kutolak cintamu, bang
by akanemori
Summary: —Drabbles. Cinta itu tidak semanis yang engkau rasakan, sayank. Nagisa merinding [Sho-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**AnsaKyou** punya **Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Kutolak cintamu, bang  
** by akanemori

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Susu  
**

"Karma, elu suka susu stroberi yah?"  
"Iya, kenapa?"  
"Kalau aku sukanya susu Karma,"

Karma tersenyum. Asano nyium kamus Oxford

* * *

 **Eh  
**

"Eh, eh, Karma-kun, tugas sastra belum kamu kumpul,"  
"Ck. Diam, Nagisa, nanti kukawinin loh,"  
Karma kalau bad mood seram, menurut Nagisa

* * *

 **Ujian**

Gara-gara semalam terlalu keras, Isogai nggak mau noleh ke Maehara.  
Maehara mampus di tempat.

* * *

 **Belajar**

Awalnya Kayano sudah niat belajar.

Ia membuka buku sejarah yang digosipkan berbahaya karena konon bisa membuat yang membacanya berakhir gantung diri.  
Cahaya fiksional terpancar dari buku tersebut. Dua detik selanjutnya Kayano mengambil tali rafia.

* * *

 **Sambalado**

Saat akan pergi ke sekolah, Asano melihat ke arah ruang tv.  
" _Sambala sambala balasambalado~ terasa pedas, terasa panas~ sambala sambala balasambalado~ mulut bergetar, lidah bergoyang~"_

Asano tidak akan mau menganggap ayahnya lagi.

* * *

 **Tusukan**

"Cih,"  
"Karma-kun~ daripada mencoba menusuk tentakelku, kenapa tidak kau coba tusuk cintaku?~"

Koro-sensei, gurita homo, tewas. Karma mendapat sepuluh milyar.

* * *

 **Gombal**

Terasaka tersenyum seram. Itona cuek. Malam itu mereka janjian di restoran bintang lima.

"Elu mau apa, ter?"  
masih senyum, "Maunya menu,"

Itona bolot "Iyalah, emang elu mau beli nasi kucing di pinggir got?"  
"Maksudnya _me n you_ , ton,"  
"..."

Terasaka gagal gombal. Itona gak peka. Masih di restoran yang sama, ngambek-ngambekkan

* * *

HARUSNYA SAYA SELESEIN UTANG.

Harusnya saya gak ngetik ini. Harusnya laptop mati. Harusnya saya gak disini.

Apadaya. Histeris melihat season 2 sukses membuat saya terjun ke lapangan.

Dan maaf atas fic ini yang kelewatan ancur karena saya ngetiknya terlalu emosi. dan saya akan melanjutkan drabble ini kapan-kapan.

akanemori


	2. Chapter 2

**Susu (2)**

"Kenapa Karma suka susu stroberi?"  
"Karena manisnya asli, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Tapi menurutku, Karma jauh lebih manis dan asli~"

Asano Gakushuu, masih dengan gombalan yang sama. Belum tobat.

* * *

 **Hubungan**

Hubungan mereka lebih rumit daripada rumus modulus young.  
Bisa digariskan seperti;

Karma mencintai Nagisa dan berteman dengan Kayano. Kayano mencintai Nagisa dan berteman dengan Karma. Nagisa berteman dengan Kayano dan Karma. Karma berhubungan gelap dengan Asano. Asano suka membuli ayahnya.

Sementara Maehara dan Isogai karakter sampingan.

* * *

 **Duit**

"Chiba, ini duit elu?"  
"PUNYA GUA!"  
yang barusan teriak Terasaka, yang ditanya Chiba.

* * *

 **Kondom**

Nagisa menampilkan sebuah dus kecil laknat di depan Karma.

"Karma mau permen? Kebetulan aku nemu di lemari ibuku, ga ada tanggal kadaluarsa sih—"

setelah itu Karma membuang benda tersebut dengan kecepatan cahaya. Benda itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

* * *

 **Bintang**

Asano menatap ke atas langit malam, kata pepatah, orang yang sudah meninggal akan terlahir kembali menjadi bintang.

Apa Isogai ada disana? Bermain bersama bintang lainnya?

* * *

 **Hujan**

Maehara merapatkan pelukannya padabahunya. Kemejanya basah kuyup. Perutnya masuk angin. Tubuhnya meriang.  
Terasaka lewat dengan motor ninja.

Semoga yang bersangkutan kena diare. Amin. Maehara ingat kata neneknya, doa orang tersakiti selalu dikabulkan.

* * *

 **Aib**

Grip tertawa keras, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Shiro.  
"Gastro mukanya saja yang mirip preman, sebenarnya pas smp dia pernah ngompol di ka—"  
" **diam.** "

* * *

 **Wajah**

Dulu wajah Sousuke imut sampai Rio tidak tahan untuk menyubitnya.  
Sekarang wajah Sousuke amit sampai Rio tidak tahan untuk menendangnya.

* * *

 **Lonceng**

Karma menoleh, menatap ke arah Itona yang berada di sebelahnya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kayak ada suara lonceng domba, ternyata itu suaramu,"

dua pisau asli menusuk Karma dengan beringas.

* * *

 **Tenggelam**

"Gue tenggelam, tolong, gue tenggelam—!"  
Takuya menarik Maehara lalu menjitaknya penuh sayang  
"Ini kolam sedengkul bego!"

* * *

 **Sendirian?**

Ren sungguh beruntung. Siang itu di perpustakaan ia harus mengerjakan tugas bersamaan dengan jadwal harian Kanzaki di perpus, kebetulan mbak di sampingnya cantik, kebetulan Ren ganteng, kebetulan mereka single.

Ren menyapu poninya "Sendirian neng?"  
Kanzaki tersenyum "Iya mas, ada apa ya?"  
"Kalau gitu samaan dong, pacaran yuk"

Sakakibara Ren. Mulai lelah menyandang status single.

* * *

 **Makan**

"Eh, Kayano, boleh aku makan roti ini?"  
Nagisa menunjuk sisa roti di piring Kayano, kebetulan roti kesukaan pemuda biru itu  
"Ga apa, asal gak makan teman,"  
"Huh?"

Kayano Kaede, memiliki dendam berkepanjangan dengan Akabane Karma.

* * *

Hai, yang kemarin pendek banget yah :""  
iyah, sori, takut klo ga dipost nanti malah berjamur di draft.  
yang ini juga kasusnya sama :""

Saya masih disini. Masih galauin utang fic,

akanemori


End file.
